In the Blink of an Eye
by musicdreams31
Summary: My story's pretty simple. It's kind of like Barry Allen's story. My parents died when I was a kid, I was struck by lightning and developed lightning speed, and I like someone who doesn't like me back. But when Barry and I meet for the first time, I can tell we have a lot in common. That was before I even knew his name. Now we work side by side. Can we get along and stay friends?
1. Prologue

**No One's POV  
**As Sage Parker walked down the street of Central City her waist length blonde hair moved with her head movements. She took in her surroundings as she walked up to a police investigation.

"I'm sorry," She heard a guy say to an officer. She kept walking back to her apartment. She had to get ready for the event, the Particle Accelerator.

* * *

Sage studied her outfit and smiled, showing the mirror her perfect white teeth. Satisfied with her look, she headed to S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

Her icy blue eyes met with Dr. Harrison Wells' eyes. She was standing in the front row, her main focus on the words coming from Dr. Wells' mouth. That is until she heard yelling. She whipped her head around to see a teenage boy running off with a bag and the same guy from the investigation earlier, chasing after him. Sage chased after the teenage boy and the guy, trying to help the 'police officer' out.

She skidded to a stop when the teenager jumped the fence.

"Are you okay?" Sage asked the guy. He nodded.

"I'm Barry Allen. Thanks for trying to help back there," He smiled.

"Sage Parker. And it's no problem. I like to help people. Hence the reason why I'm a doctor and scientist. Like any scientist, I'm hoping to cure diseases and maybe even cancer," She stopped talking when she saw Barry's nose bleeding.

"You should get that checked out. I better get going," She smiled and walked away, leaving Barry with his friend.

* * *

Sage was in her apartment, watching the news report about the particle accelerator, when her power went out. She stepped out on her balcony and watched the rain pour down, ruining her makeup. Sage's white shirt clung to her fit body. She felt the lightning strike her before she even saw it.


	2. Waking Up

_(9 Months Later)_

**Sage's POV  
**I could hear music playing and two voices. "He likes this song," A guy defended.

"And how would you know that?" A girl questioned.

"I read it on his facebook," The guy replied. I heard someone sit up and two people rush over to his side.

"Who's she?" Another voice questioned. I bolted up, breathing heavily as I took in my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I asked as I took off the oxygen mask.

"You're in S.T.A.R. Labs. Both of you were struck by lightning," The girl told me.

"Sage Parker?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I looked to my left and saw, "Barry Allen?"

"You two know each other?" The guy asked us.

"I saw him the night of the Particle Accelerator," I explained. I stood up, ripping the IV out of my arm. I stopped when a camera faced both, mine and Barry's stomachs.

"Lightning gave me abs?" Barry questioned.

"Both of you, actually," The girl told us.

"I'm Cisco Ramon and this is Caitlin, Dr. Snow," Cisco introduced.

"Mr. Allen, Ms. Parker, glad you could finally join us," Dr. Wells smiled. I looked at what I was wearing, a purple sports bra and sweats. Barry was wearing sweats, he was shirtless.

Barry went to talk with Dr. Wells, leaving me with Dr. Snow and Cisco.

"So, where are you from, Sage?" Cisco asked awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

"Starling City, actually," He nodded his head in reply.

"We read you're a doctor and scientist. Is that correct?" Dr. Snow asked me. I nodded and said,

"Yes. I am. Speaking of which I need to get back to my job."

"You can't. We need to run more tests," Dr. Snow told me.

"Why? I feel fine," I assured her.

I raced out before they could stop me. I started to move really fast and within seconds I was in my apartment. I started freaking out and hyperventilating. I took deep breaths and sped to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"What is happening to me?" I asked them. Everyone turned to look at me. Barry walked over to me.

"Are you moving really fast, too?" He asked. I nodded with wide eyes.

"What happened that night, was unexplainable. The accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes, and then, it all went wrong. A dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world, anti-matter, dark energy, X-elements-" Barry cut him off and said,

"But those are all theoretical,"

"And how theoretical are you two? We've mapped dispersion throughout and around Central City, but we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed," Dr. Wells explained.

"So we have...super powers?" I questioned.

"We've been searching for other metahumans, like yourselves," Dr. Snow told us.

"Metahumans?" Barry asked.

"That's what we've been calling them," Cisco shrugged.

"You're crazy!" I exclaimed. They all just stared at me.

"I do not have powers. I am ordinary. I don't believe in coincidences, fate, or destiny. I believe what I see, and right now I see a bunch of scientists telling me I have powers. I must be hallucinating. The lightning must've messed me up," I rambled. Dr. Snow put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in my icy blue eyes.

"Sage, you are not going crazy. This is all happening," She took her hands off of my shoulders.

"Maybe you should believe in coincidences, fate, and destiny," Cisco said.

"That was...random," Barry told him. He shrugged and went back to his computer.

I looked in the mirror and saw something different with my hair. "I don't have a purple streak," I whispered.

"The Lightning gave it to you. Must be a mark or something," Dr. Snow shrugged. I shook my head.

"I need to go home," I told her and sped out.

* * *

When I reached my apartment, for the second time today, I leaned against the door, slid down to the floor, and thought about all of this. I am a doctor. I can figure this out. I mean, I'm also a scientist. I grabbed my laptop and searched up...well, what can I search up? Metahumans? Lightning speed? Barry Allen? Wait, what? Why am I thinking of Barry Allen? I mean, I did kind of help him nine months ago. But why would I think of him? Because we're alike now? I mean, we're both scientists. But he works for the police, I work for...where do I work? Queen Consolidated. Shit! I was in Central City. Oliver's gonna kill me.


	3. Job Offer

I woke up in a weird and uncomfortable position. I looked at the time on the clock and saw it was 8:00 am, on a Saturday. Just leave it to the doctor/scientist to have nothing to do on a Saturday but clean her messy apartment. I got up and made my bed, getting it done and over with.

By 12:00 the whole apartment was clean. I might've taken an hour break for breakfast and a shower but I finished my apartment right when the doorbell rang. I swear to god, it better be Oliver. I swung open the door and when I saw who it was I tried slamming the door shut but they put their foot in the door. "Sage, let me in," Oliver said. The reason I tried slamming the door was because of who with Oliver.

"Okay. But he can't come in," I replied. Oliver glared at me, earning cooperation from me. Him and Barry walked in the apartment.

"Wow. You're apartment's clean...for once," Oliver laughed as he looked around before heading to my fridge. I followed him, not wanting to be left alone with Barry.

"So Sage Parker, Starling City huh?" Barry asked as he examined a photo of my parents and brother.

"Don't touch that," I snarled and grabbed the photo.

"Yeah. Barry I suggest you don't touch any pictures. They have...sentimental value to Sage," Oliver told him and took a bite of pizza from last night.

"This is good. Where's it from?" Oliver asked me as he kept eating the slice.

"I made it. Now, why are you two vigilantes in my apartment?" I asked them. Oliver and Barry stared at each other before Barry spoke up.

"Dr. Wells, Cisco, and Caitlin need you to be apart of the team," He told me. I looked to Oliver for help.

"You did say how awesome it would be to become a vigilante," He pointed out.

"I said to become, not to be. I never said I wanted to be one, I just wanted to help you and your team," I corrected.

"I still think you should take Barry's offer. Plus, with Palmer taking over Queen Consolidated you could get a job in Central City."

"Yeah. We're looking for another forensic scientist," Barry told me.

I laughed a little and shook my head. "No thanks. I'm good. I think I'll work with Palmer," I told Barry and stared at the picture. Oliver snatched the picture my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled as I jumped for the picture he's holding above his head.

"Sage, take the damn offer," He told me.

"Where would I live?" I asked him.

"With me or Iris," Barry suggested.

"I don't know Iris. The only thing I know about her is that the bag that boy stole 9 months ago was hers. The same way I met you," I said as I poked his chest on the last word.

"Well I can change that. You two would get along," He smirked.

I snorted and said, "So she can play matchmaker? I know her type of personality, Barry. I'm not taking the offer," I replied. Oliver sighed and put the picture down.

"I'm gonna regret this," He muttered and threw me over his shoulder.

"Oliver Queen! Put me the hell down! I swear to god!" I screamed as he walked down to the apartment complex pool.

"No! I swear to god Oliver!" I yelled.

"Accept the offer or I throw you in," He told me.

"No! I will not accept the offer!" I yelled. He got ready to throw me in.

"Okay! Okay! I'll work with Barry and his team! Do not throw me in that water!" I snarled. Satisfied with my answer he put me down.

"I wasn't actually gonna throw you in. I just knew it would get you to talk," Oliver smirked. Barry burst out laughing and I pushed him into the pool.

"Oops. Hope you didn't have your phone on you, Allen," I smirked and walked upstairs and started packing.

* * *

When I arrived in Central City I looked around the West House. "You must be Sage. I'm Iris," The girl smiled. How the hell did Barry convince them to let a complete stranger in their home?

"Dad! Sage is here!" Iris yelled. A man came walking out holding a cup of coffee. I dropped the box I was holding and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Sage Parker? Is that really you?" He asked. I nodded.

"I haven't seen you in years, Joe," I smiled. Joe was the detective of the case about my parents and brother. It was a brake failure and I was the only one who made it out alive.


	4. Well Shit I Live With Joe

**Sage's POV**

I pulled away and smiled. I haven't seen Joe since I was a kid. "You two know each other?" Iris asked. Joe nodded and turned towards her.

"I was the one leading the investigation of her family's death. Not to mention the one that got her in a good home," He smiled. My heart hurt a little at that statement. Family's Death. It sounds so...dark and depressed. Was my childhood really that bad?

* * *

"_Honey, slow down," My mom told my dad. My dad gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white._

"_I-I can't. The brake isn't working," He replied, fear in his voice. Jake looked up from our game of hangman._

"_What do you mean it isn't working? Slam your foot on the damn brake, Dad," Jake said. Our mother turned around to look at us right before the car drove off of the bridge, plunging in the cold water. My dad tried busting the door out as the car filled with water._

"_Mommy?" I cried as I watched the water pour in._

"_Sh. It's gonna be okay, Sage," She told me, giving me a reassuring smile. I watched as Jake and Dad tried busting the door. I picked up the wrench on the floor and handed it to Jake. He gave me a small smile before hitting the glass._

"_Dad, the water pressure's too strong. It won't break," He told him._

"_How the fuck does a window not break?" My Dad yelled as he kicked the windshield. _

"_Mom, what's going on?" I asked her, fear creeping in my voice. She climbed to the back seat with Jake and I. She wrapped us in a hug as the water reached my chest._

"_I love you all," She said with tears in her eyes and kissed our heads. Jake and Dad gave up trying to break their way out of the car and my Dad stayed in the driver's seat while my Mom climbed back up front._

"_Jake?" I asked, sniffling._

"_Sh. It's gonna be okay Sage. We'll be fine," He replied and pulled me close to him. My head was now underwater. I couldn't breathe. The water reached the ceiling of the car. I felt myself go unconscious as the oxygen left my body._

* * *

"Sage?" Barry asked.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of the memory. He held another box.

"Room. Where's your room?" He asked. I looked to Joe and Iris.

"Follow me," Joe replied and walked down the hallway. We nodded and followed him into a blue room.

"My old room," Barry whispered as he put the box down.

"Yeah. Sorry. It's the only open room I have. So set up and come down for dinner," Joe told me. I nodded and they all left.

* * *

_I woke up to a blinding light. "W-what happened?" I muttered as my eyes fluttered open. I looked around and took in all the white walls._

"_She's awake!" I heard a doctor yell. I heard footsteps pile in the room._

"_What happened?" I repeated, scared. I'm in a room and I don't know where I am._

"_You were in a car accident. Your car drove off of a bridge into the water. You almost drowned," He explained. Then it all came back to me._

"_Where are my parents? Where's Jake?" I asked as my icy blue eyes searched the room frantically. I saw all of their faces fall. I may be 8 but I know what that means._

"_No! They can't be dead! Please tell me I'm wrong," I pleaded. An African-American walked in. I saw a police badge on his belt, clarifying his job._

"_Sage, I'm sorry to tell you but, you were the only survivor," He said._

* * *

As I looked around the blue room I noticed a picture frame on the night stand. I set down the box and picked up the picture. I saw two people, parents, and their son. He looks a lot like Barry. "That's me when I was 11," I heard someone say. I jumped and turned around.

"Sorry. It was on the nightstand," I replied as I handed it to him.

"It's fine. I've been looking for that picture for years. It's the only thing I have left of my mom," He told me as he studied it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. If it helps, my parents died when I was 8," I said. He looked up at me.

"That's why you didn't want me touching the picture," He confirmed. I nodded and pulled out the picture of the four of us.

"I was the only survivor in the accident. Everyone else drowned. That's why I got scared when Oliver carried me to the pool. My biggest fear is water," I admitted.

When I woke up at 7:00 and got ready for work. When I arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs everyone turned to look at me. "Ms. Parker. I see you accepted the offer," Dr. Wells smiled.

"A friend convinced me. In a very...harsh way," I replied.

"Harsh how?" Cisco asked me as he raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"He targeted my past," I shrugged and took a sip of my coffee. Cisco nodded and went back to working on, well, whatever he was working on. Barry walked in and stopped when he saw me.

"What?" I asked him. He's staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Didn't think I'd show up?" I smirked. He nodded and sat next to me. I laughed and finished my coffee.

"Since you're on the team, I want to show you something," Cisco said. I got up and followed him. He turned something around and I saw a purple suit.

"It's an exact replica of Barry's except, well, it's for a woman," He explained. I nodded and ran my hand across the fabric.

"Nice," Barry smiled as he stared at the suit. I studied it's fabric and the size.

"What's with the lightning bolt?" I questioned as I ran my hand over the yellow lightning bolt.

"It looks cool," Cisco said. I laughed and walked back over to my seat. As Barry and Cisco talked about anything they could think of I sat there and stared at Barry.

"Sage?" Caitlin whispered and waved her hand in front of my face. I jumped a little, snapping out of my trance, and looked up at her.

"What?" I asked her. She smirked and nodded her head towards Barry.

"What about him?"

"Do you like him? You keep staring at him," She replied. Do I like Barry? His perfect brown hair, comforting blue eyes, perfect teeth, fit body, charming attitu-woah. Am I crushing on The Flash? No, I can't be. I'm just...observing him. Or am I staring at him? What the hell am I thinking?

"When you're done having a mental debate with yourself you can tell me," Caitlin said. I jumped up before she could walk away, catching her by surprise.

"I think I'm crushing on Barry. I wouldn't really know, though. I've never dated, or kissed anyone, and I don't think I've really had a crush on anyone before. What's a crush like?" I asked Caitlin. She held her hand up to her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. She's failing. Epicly. She shook her head and walked away as Cisco told us to suit up. Barry and I sped over to our suits, suited up, and sped to the scene.

"Robbery," Barry told me. I nodded and sped around the building.

"We're good. Nothing outside that could harm us. Just the robber," I told him and we sped inside.

"You take this seriously, don't you?" He asked me.

"When you work with the Arrow you learn," I shrugged and looked for the robber. When I spotted one of them I sped towards him, grabbed his gun, knocked him out, and sped to another. When Barry and I finished taking out the crew we sped them to the police outside.

"There's two of them now?" One of the robbers asked.

"They must be dating," Another added. I rolled my eyes and followed Barry to S.T.A.R. Labs.


	5. Vodka Cupcakes

We walked into S.T.A.R. Labs and met the gaze of Cisco and Caitlin. Cisco and Barry dove into conversation while I just stared at my phone, willing it to ring. It's been days since he said he would call and I'm getting worried. He's not one to break his promises. "Ring! Come on, ring!" I yell-whispered, gaining Caitlin's attention. As if on cue the phone rang, scaring Caitlin and I a little. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID and answered it.

"Brady? Is that you?" I asked, hoping for a 'yes'. I could hear breathing in the background.

"Sage, I found your cousin," he told me. A grin spread across my face. I could sense a 'but' coming on. "But she's dead." My face fell.

"W-what?" I whispered, tears stinging at the back of my eyelids. He sighed into the phone.

"I'm at her apartment and I found her on the floor, dead. How fast can you get to Starling City?" Bardy asked me.

"Pretty fast," I said.

"Get here as soon as possible," Brady told me and hung up. I changed and sped to Starling City, ignoring the questions from everyone. In about a minute I arrived at the address Brady sent me. I nudged open the door and was greeted by the sight of Brady and a body. slowly walked up to the body and crouched down in front of it, ignoring the horrid stench.

"She's been dead for a little over a day now. How did you find her?" I asked him.

"I looked at your dad's family tree and saw that he had a brother. It then led me to her. Elizabeth Parker," he explained. I nodded.

"Did you call the cops?" I asked. He nodded as the sirens wailed in the distance. I can't believe the last living family member I have is dead. Well this sucks. By the time I got back to Central City it was midnight. I was in Starling for a long time, not bothering to check up on Oliver or Felicity. I walked in Joe's house and set my keys on the table near the door.

"Sage, is that you?" Iris called out.

"It's me!" I yelled back, walking into the kitchen, following the smell of cupcakes. I was about to pick one up and take a bite when I stopped.

"You didn't put any alcohol in here, right?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"Where did you get that idea from? Who puts alcohol in cupcakes?" Iris asked. I laughed and took a bite of the Heavenly sweetness.

"My friend Camila accidentally put vodka in cupcakes because she thought it was vanilla. We were 12. No one found out but it was freaking hilarious," I explained. Iris burst out laughing at the story. It's true. Camila did accidentally put vodka in the cupcakes. **(A/N Before I met my friend Cassidy which is how I met Camila, Camila did accidentally put vodka in the cupcakes. Granted I didn't know Cassie at the time but, well, yeah.)**

My phone rang, interrupting Heaven, so I set down the cupcake and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked with a mouth full of cupcake.

"Hey Sage, are you at home?" Barry asked me.

"Yes. I'm with Iris. Why?" Why is Barry calling me? More importantly, how did he get my number?

"Wait. How'd you get my number?" I asked him. Iris smiled sheepishly.

"Iris," we said in sync. We sat in silence for a minute before the doorbell rang and he hung up. I walked over to the front door and opened in, greeted by Barry.

"Hi," I said and let him in. He waved to me and Iris before turning back towards me to speak.

"So, I was wondering," he started.

"Oh no," I groaned. He laughed before continuing.

"You don't even know what I'm gonna ask, Sage," he laughed. I sighed.

"Yes I do. You're gonna ask me out," I replied, raising an eyebrow. His eyes widened.

"No! I barely know you! I mean, uh, yeah. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to dinner," he said, defeated. I smiled happily. Free food! Who wouldn't want to go.

"Are you paying?" I asked. He nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaimed. Iris laughed as Joe walked downstairs. I could tell her heard everything.

"You've got yourself a keeper, Barry. Now go get her dinner!" Joe ushered us out of the house, laughing with Iris. We ended up walking since Barry doesn't have a car and the restaurant's close to the house. When we finally arrived we got a table and sat down.

"So, what possessed you to bring me here?" I asked Barry. He shrugged before taking a sip of his Sprite.

"I feel like we have a lot in common, I guess. Also, if I'm gonna be playing hero I want to get to know you," he pointed out. I nodded in agreement. After we ordered our food we dove into conversation. We talked about a little of everything. From small stuff like what we like and dislike to memories from when we were kids without parents. By the time we finished and started walking back to Joe's house it was around midnight. We stopped in front of the front door.

"I had fun tonight," I said as a smile creeped onto my face.

"Me too. I'll see you at work tomorrow, Sage," Barry said. I smiled and nodded. Barry leaned in and kissed me on the lips before speeding away, leaving the wind blowing my hair around. My fingers touched my lips where Barry kissed me. Only one thought ran through my head. _Barry Allen just kissed me._


	6. It Seems That Your Girlfriend is Faster

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long and sorry that this chapter is so short. I've been busy with a lot of my Wattpad stories. 'The Purple Flash' which is now 'In a Flash' has reached 17K views and this fanfiction has reached 2K views. Yay! SO I just wanted to give you guys a chapter even if it is really, really, _really _short. Sorry. But here's chapter 6!**

* * *

As I walked into S.T.A.R. Labs there was only one thing on my mind: last night. Barry Allen kissed me. That sentence keeps repeating in my head over and over again. I barely got any sleep over it last night, except I'm full of energy. Cisco's head shot up at the sound of my boots. The smile would not leave my blood red lips. "You okay there, Sage?" Cisco asked, wondering as to why I keep smiling like an idiot. I nodded and sat down. Barry walked in, chuckling a little.

"And what are you so happy about, herb?" Barry teased. I rolled my eyes and stared at him. Realization flooded his face.

"Oh. Wow. I forgot about that. Um, sorry?" I could tell he's been in awkward situations like this before. A lot. I laughed and got ready for training.

"Ready?" Caitlin asked. I gave her a thumbs up and started walking on the treadmill. Then I was jogging. Next thing I knew I was at full speed. The wind I was creating was whipping my hair back, giving me a nice breeze inside the training room.

"Woah," Cisco said as he looked at the computer screen.

"What?" Barry asked, studying the screen. Dr. Wells smiled.

"Well Barry, it seems that your girlfriend here is faster than you," he smiled. I lost my balance at the word 'girlfriend' and went flying back into the cardboard boxes. Caitlin winced while I yelped at the sudden impact. I stood up and kicked a cardboard box out of my way, spitting out some packaging foam that made it's way into my mouth. Dr. Wells chuckled while I just glared at him.

"Sage, we better get your arm cleaned up," Caitlin said. I looked at my right arm and saw it had a cut on it. I shrugged and walked back inside the cortex.

"I'm fine, Caitlin, really. It's a small scrape," I assured her. She nodded reluctantly and put the first aid kit away. Barry chuckled and walked over to me.

"That was quite the landing you stuck there, Sage," Barry joked. I slapped his chest before laughing myself.

"What? You know it's true!" Barry defended as he put his hands up. I saw Caitlin smile a little at our playfulness. Barry ruffled my hair, earning a flat look from me as I fixed my hair. Barry stood up and started talking to Cisco, while I sat there on my phone, scrolling through my Instagram. Barry whistled, catching my attention. I looked up and my gaze met his. Suddenly my phone beeped.

_You wanna get coffee?~Barry_

I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes. "Sure, Barry. Let's go," I told him and we sped out. I made it there before him since I was faster. He showed up a few seconds later. "Took ya long enough," I teased before we walked inside. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't let that ego get out of control, Sage." he warned before we sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sage's P.O.V.**

_As I walked down the street I pulled my jacket tighter around me. The cold wind bit at my fingertips, making me shiver a little. I'm sure my nose was red from the freezing cold. How is it that I'm faster than him but he doesn't get cold? "Cold, Miss Parker?" a voice asked. I turned around and saw a man standing in the middle of the road in a snowsuit with some type of gun, smirking. "Let me help," he told me and shot me wit the gun, freezing me into an ice sculpture._

I bolted up in my bed, drenched in a cold sweat. I looked at the alarm clock next to me. 1:23 am. It's a Saturday yet I can't even sleep. I've never seen the man in my nightmares before but he gives me the chills. I got out of bed, wincing as my feet made contact with the freezing cold floor. The AC was stuck on 56 degrees so my apartment was freezing. Maybe that's why I've been having those weird-ass dreams. I plopped down on the couch and flicked on the news. Pulling the big, soft, and cozy beige blanket around me, I focused on the story that was currently playing.

* * *

I trudged into S.T.A.R. Labs, sleep deprived and in a snappy mood. I feel really bad because when they messed up my order at Jitters I snapped at the woman. I apologized and gave her a $20 tip (even though I don't have a lot of money) but I still feel bad. "Morning!" someone sang. I went to punch them in the face when I realized it was Caitlin. "You look terrible," she told me. I rolled my eyes and continued in the Cortex. Greeted by the sight of Dr. Wells yelling at Cisco, I stopped in my tracks.

"Now you have to break the news to Barry and Sage," Wells told him.

"Tell me what?" I asked just as Barry sped in behind me. Cisco looked like he was about to cry. My heart dropped. He looks like a little kid who just lost their parents. He looks like I did as I was processing the news about my family's deaths.

"I built a gun. Cold can stop fast moving things. I built it to stop you two," he told us. Barry's face suddenly went from concerned to angry. I wasn't mad, but I was a little disappointed. "Someone stole it," he finished. I gasped and my eyes widened.

"Why did you build it?" Barry yelled. Cisco and I both jumped at the sudden outburst. It's not like Barry to yell at anybody.

"I didn't know what you two were like. For all we would've known you guys could've turned out like the other metahumans," he whispered. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. A tear slipped down his face. Poor Cisco. My heart broke at the sight.

"I don't blame you, Cisco. I'm not mad. Disappointed? A little. Mad? No," I told him. He looked into my eyes.

"Really?" I smiled a little and nodded.

"Well I'm mad! You didn't trust us!" Barry yelled. I whipped my head around, my hair probably smacking Cisco in the face while doing so.

"I wouldn't trust us either, Barry! He was taking precaution! I would've done the same exact thing!" I screamed. Barry stepped back, his face still full of anger. My blood was boiling. Not because of Cisco but because of Barry. Just because Cisco messed up doesn't mean he deserves to be treated like this. I turned back to Cisco. "What does the gun look like?" I asked in a soft voice.

As I stared at the blueprints of the gun the world seemed to stop spinning. That's the gun from my nightmares. "My god," I whispered as I stared at it wide-eyes.

"What?" Caitlin asked as she peered over my shoulder.

"That gun's been in my nightmares for weeks. I thought because it was a cold gun it was created in my mind from the stuck AC. But…" I trailed off, not able to continue. This was all too weird to me. Everyone stared at me, waiting for me to continue. Suddenly Felicity walked into the cortex. "Felicity?" I asked, a smile on my face. The cold gun completely escaped my mind for a few moments.

"Hey, guys," she said and smiled.

"Um, Barry? Secret identity?" Caitlin asked, pointing to Felicity. He just brushed it off.

"I can keep a secret. I keep secrets for a living," Felicity said like it was nothing. Barry grinned. Oh no.

"Felicity works with the Arrow," Barry told us. I literally facepalmed then and there. Felicity pointed to Barry and turned to look at him.

"You, however, cannot." Barry frowned and looked to me for help. I just shrugged and giggled. Felicity handed me a small box.

"The Arrow wanted you to have this," she told me. I gave her an unsure look before taking the box. Oliver and I had a...different kind of friendship. I opened it and was shocked that it wasn't something that would explode in my face. I held up the small purple arrowhead and studied it in the light. There was something engraved in it.

_Prepared for life ~Arrow_

The Boy Scout motto. "Prepared for life," I muttered. Felicity smiled. They know that if I could've been a Boy Scout then I would have. But unfortunately, I have the wrong body parts. Instead I went into Venturing which is part of BSA. I put the little arrowhead back in the box and set it down on the desk next to me. "So, how do we get the gun back?" I asked Cisco.


	8. Chapter 8 (Final Chapter)

**This is the very last chapter, Guys. I have lost motivation and ideas for this fanfiction and I'm sorry. I hoped you enjoyed it. Be sure to check ou tmy Wattpad, too. More fanfictions coming there in the summer and Lab Rats fanfictions on here, too.**

* * *

After dealing with Snart, I was ready to give up this job as a vigilante. It's tiring and there's already one person to watch over Central City. But I'm faster. My doorbell rang throughout the apartment, grabbing my apartment. I opened the door and saw a man with jet-black hair and piercing green eyes. "Can I help you?" I asked him, my voice polite even though I want him to leave. He stepped inside, pushing me. "Sir, I-" I was cut off when he held a gun to my chest.

"Speak and I shoot you," he told me. I nodded and gulped. I'm not faster than a speeding bullet. "Now, where's the money?" I pointed to my room and led him to my bookshelf. Moving it over, it revealed a safe in the wall. I opened it up and let him take it all. I went to throw a punch when I heard the gun go off, darkness clouding my vision. "That went for moving, too," he snarled. As the life was sucked out of me, my life flashed before my eyes. My parents and brother dying, the accident, the particle accelerator, meeting Barry for the first time, meeting Iris and Eddie and Joe. Teaming up with Dr. Wells, Caitlin, and Cisco. Becoming the Purple Flash. I then realized how pathetic and lonely my life was. I let the darkness take me as I lost all consciousness. Goodbye, World. Goodbye, Barry.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

Barry ran into the apartment to find Sage on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding her. He fell to his knees, shaking her body. Her icy blue eyes were open and wide. "Sage?" he cried as he shook her body. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Police officers and paramedics rushed in the trashed apartment. Photos, vases, cups were all knocked down and shattered on the ground. The place was ransacked. Her TV was gone along with her laptop and gaming systems and all things electronic. The paramedics pulled Barry Allen away despite his cries of protests. A paramedic put his hand on Barry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Allen. Sage has been gone for hours. There's no saving her," he told him as he watched the other paramedic and an officer zip her up in a body bag. Joe and Eddie raced in the room, tears streaming down their faces. Joe had come to love that girl like a daughter while Eddie thought of her as the sister he never had.

By the time the funeral was over, everyone of her friends were heartbroken and crying. Even Oliver Queen was sobbing. It was rare that that happened. He thought of her, too, as a sister. Felicity lost the one best friend she ever had and Roy lost his friend. Barry lost his first real girlfriend. The Flash and Arrow teams lost one of their own that horrid day. May 1 was a day to remember. The day the 'Robbery Gone Wrong' happened, resulting in the end of a vigilante. No one was ever able to connect the identity of the Purple Speedster to Sage Parker. It was a mystery, but a coincidence to others.


End file.
